


Spidey's story

by Ria262



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Not avengers civil war, Spider-Man meeting avengers, not avengers infinity war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria262/pseuds/Ria262
Summary: It has been two months since  uncle Ben's death and two and a half months since an average teenager named Peter Parker became not so average and became crime fighting vigilante named Spider-Man.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Best of Spider-Man





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It has been two months since uncle Ben's death and two and a half months since an average teenager named Peter Parker became not so average and became crime fighting vigilante named Spider-Man.  
morning 7:45  
"Peter!, You are going to be late." Aunt May said while standing bear the kitchen counter while putting a cheese sandwich in a paper bag.  
"I know I know, I am going"Peter said while running out of his room and took the paper bag of aunt May's hand.  
"Be careful, have fun at school"kissed Peter's forehead.  
"Yeah bye" Peter runs out of the apartment.

On his way to school,Peter cross a store with televisions on display, each playing the same news of some criminal causing trouble and how avengers are taking action to catch him.

Behind him, thanks to his super hearing,hears Ned calling out to him.  
"Hey dude" Ned says after catching up to him.  
"Hey Ned"  
"Did you see the news"  
"No why?"  
"Someone named Beetle attacked the jail and freed all the criminals, now avengers are after him."  
"Seriously?"then he remembers the news he heard from one minute ago.  
"Yup but if avengers are after him then I don't think he be out here any longer.  
"Yeah..."Peter says while thinking whether he should do something about it or not.  
"Come on Peter, we are going to be late."Ned says while running towards the school.  
"Yeah yeah"runs after him.

The school ended in a bink on an eye with physics assignment, Biology's suprise test , Flash's taunting and MJ's sharp remarks about Flash acting like a kid.

Peter runs out of school after saying goodbye to Ned and MJ, into a narrow alley where he changes into his suit(a red hoodie and blue pants and a mask which covers his face)and agest his web shooters. Shoots a web towards the roof of a building and swings towards it.

Spider-Man swings by the city treating it like him own gymnasium, stopped two muggers, helped a old lady and stopped a car thief.

Later Peter sits on the roof of one of the tallest building looking at the view with a smile on his face suddenly his senses starts to ring. Looking around he spots a bank which second later get blown up from inside and from the smoke comes a guy wearing a metal bug suit with a bag in his hand.

Peter's eyes widen on seeing the metal bug suit was non other than Beetle.  
Without waiting for another second, Peter jumbs down from the building and shoots web at Beetle's face to grab his attention.  
"So you not only like to break into jail but also bank as well huh, got to admit that not very nice you know" Spider-Man says while landing on top of a street light and looks down at Beetle.

Beetle looks at Spider-Man before raising one hand to shoot a missile at him which Peter easily douges before trying to shoot web at the bag in his hand and yanks it out of hand.  
"I be taking that,thank you!"

Beetle starts shooting more bullets at Spider-Man which he avoids before running towards the beetle and punches him, making him hit the wall behind leaving a dent. Beetle starts to rise again but s voice comes out of a microphone.  
"Stand down Beetle, the is the police"

Beetle looks ahead to see Police standing a few feet away from him with guns raised while Spider-Man sit on top of a street light again looking at the scene.

Beetle shoots one of his shoulder missile at the police while police tries to run away from the missile. Spider-Man pull a few of the offers aways from the explosion as the missile hits one of the cars, and looks up to see Beetle escaping by flying away.

Spider-Man was thanked by the police before returning to the alley where he left his bag and his clothes and changing back and walking towards his apartment.

In avengers facility:  
Steve, Natasha, Sam and Bruse watching TV while Rhodey and Vision playing chess which is observed by Wanda. Clint is in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

Suddenly Steve see a news channel talking about Beetle.  
_"Today around 5pm, a Citi Bank near Queens was attacked by a new villain named Beetle"_  
"Looks like Beetle attacked again" Steve says grabbing everyone's attention including Tony's, who just entered the room.  
" _Beetle, however was stopped by our local crime fighter: Spider-Man, who stopped beetle attempt of stealing..."_  
"Spider-Man?" Sam says "now that's new"  
"The guy has super strength"Natasha points out while looking at video of Spider-Man punching the Beetle.  
"So he is also enhanced" Clint says while walking toward the rest of the team.  
"Great ,first Beetle, now Spider-Man"Rhodey says  
"Yeah but the he is good guy."Steve says  
"Yeah but the Beetle escaped"Tony says while walking towards them "we have to catch him, and fast, I don't know about you guys but I don't like being outsmarted by a guy dressed in a insect suit"  
"What about Spider-Man?" Wanda asks  
"I will look into it" Tony replies  
"You mean find out who he is" Natasha corrects  
"Well what's the harm" Tony says while walking out of the room while others return their attention back to the news to learn more about Beetle.

In Peter's apartment  
Peter sitting in his bed watches the video of his battle with Beetle in YouTube.  
"The guy sure has a lot of missiles but why did he blow up the bank after attacking a jail. If his motive up to get money then why attack the jail? Got to look into this."

Somewhere near Hudson ,in a warehouse  
"You got defeated by a annoying bug" says in a humourous voice while his face is hidden in the dark  
"This mistake shouldn't happen again" then turns toward the paused video of Spider-Man"and as for him, I think I just found a very interesting being after all" says while a senister smile creeps onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In avengers facility:  
> Last time Tony checked the time,it was 2 in the morning but when he is in the lab things Time is thrown out of the window.

In avengers facility:  
Last time Tony checked the time it was 2 in the morning but when he is in the lab things like time is thrown out of the window.  
He looks at the recent fight of Spider-Man and Beetle for the Hundred time while mentally taking notes.

It wasn't like Beetle was hard for them to catch or something but when ever they reach the place, Beetle is gone and if Tony have to be honest it started to piss him off.  
Just as he was thinking all these, his lab door opened, and Bruse coming inside looking at Tony in annoyance.  
"Tony don't tell me you stayed up all night again."  
"Fine I will not tell." Says Tony without even turning around.  
"Tony..."  
"Fine I didn't stay up all night, I slept for an hour or two.  
Just then FRIDAY's voice comes from the ceiling " boss have been awake for the last 36 hours."  
"Trader"Tony mutters in annoyance while looking at the ceiling.  
"God Tony , what is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing much just burning the mid night oil ,you know"  
"No I don't , and what were you looking for... Spider-Man?"  
"Yeah did some research on the guy, got to admit,I would give him one out of ten for fashion."  
"One out of ten?"  
"Red colour is an excellent choice."  
"This is ridiculous Tony, you need to take care of yourself."  
"Sure, but after this"  
"Tony!"  
"Fine fine I am going but this spider guy , he is enhanced,no doubt but I am guessing that super strength is not the only thing he has."  
"What do you mean?" Bruse says greeting interested in the conversation.  
"He climbs wall, but I don't think he uses some kinda tech, judging from his outfit and the way he avoids multiple bullets is also amazing."  
"Hmmm maybe there is more to the guy than he let's on."  
"Maybe..."  
"But what about Beetle?"  
"Oh yeah,I am told FRIDAY to notify me whenever the guy shows up and....we will just take him down."  
"Yeah but before that ,sleep" Bruse ordered.  
"Man you are no fun" at that Bruse glares.  
"Alright fine fine "Tony signs and gets up.

In Queens:  
Today was Saturday so no school, which is why Spider-Man can be seen swinging around the city helping people, he already helped an old lady cross the road, caught a bicycle thief and helped a boy find his mom, it was a peaceful day but little did he know,he was being observed by someone.  
"His might actually work."the man states,  
Behind him Beetle was standing,he turns to look at Beetle.  
"The suit so far has worked excellent but need more testing, go get the spider. That be a nice way to check the capacity of the suit."

Beetle didn't say anything but now's a little and took of.

On reaching the city, one of the street cameras caught him flying by.

Spider-Man was about to jump to the next roof when his hair in back of the neck stood up. He turned to see a number of bullets hurling towards him.

He was successful in avoiding getting hit by the bullets by jumping away from him intianal position. On looking around he spotted Beetle flying few feets away from him.

"Oh hey there, looks like we meet again but judging from the fact that you just tried to shoot me, I am guessing you're here for payback for yesterday."  
Beetle was silent.  
"Do you ever speak?" Spider-Man asked "you know how to speak, right? Because if you don't then that's okay but i will feel like a idiot who is rambling on and on-"  
Suddenly Beetle shoots a tank missile which Spider-Man avoids and gets thrown back because of the impact and fell down but grabs hold of a street light and hurls himself on top of it.

"Guess you didn't like my talking, huh"  
Beetle again release a bunch of bullets which Spider-Man tries to avoid but flew back because of the impact but this time hitting the wall behind him creating a dent , Peter can feel blood pooling in the mouth.  
"Guess we are even now."he managed to speak  
But then Beetle release more missiles targeting Spider-Man which he tries his best to avoid but his entire body was screaming in pain.

Just as Beetle was about to shoot another round of missiles, Peter shot a web at his face hurling himself up and standing on the back of the Beetle.

Beetle started to fly around hitting on building and bullion boards to shake Peter of but he held on.

Peter tried his best to held on and raised his right hand to form a fist by which is punched one on the Beetle's rockets throwing both of down to the ground.

Peter felt each and every muscle in his body crying in pain and his suit was already black from the blast of the missile and was torn in many places.

Peter was trying his level best to get up when Beetle stood in front of him and raised his hand to shoot another missile.

Peter's eyes widen at this, there was no way he could avoid another missile.

Beetle shot the missile and it was hurling towards Peter and there was nothing he could do except trying to get up.

Just as it was avoid to hit him, the missile exploded because of a energy blast coming in contact with it.

Spider-Man looked up to see Iron Man flying above them , if Peter was not in the condition of being turned into toast just a second ago, he would be fanboying over Tony Stark being here.

"Mind if I intrude, looks fun" Tony said  
Beetle looked at Tony as he continued  
" you know,we being looking for you but always managed to slip away before we can get there."  
Beetle shoots a number of missiles at him but Iron Man blasts them before it can even make it till him.

Beetle tries to fly away but couldn't as his rockets were distroyed.  
Spider-Man tries to stand up while Iron Man had Beetle's attention and runs towards him even though he feels like he is going to die from all the pain in the body, punching him towards the wall, successfully knocking him out.

Iron Man observes Spider-Man very closely before saying "nice work kid".  
Spider-Man turns to see his childhood hero landing a few feet away from him.  
"Um... Thank you Mr. Iron Man..I mean Mr. Stark" he started to rambles on trying his best to ignore the pain but was stopped by Iron Man.  
"Yeah I get it kid, you can breathe now."  
"Um... yeah okay thank you"  
"FRIDAY call shield to came and collect this." Tony says to FRIDAY while looking at Beetle "and also tell cap that Beetle is caught so now he can stop scowling."  
"Right away boss" FRIDAY replies.  
Tony turns towards Spider-Man,his faceplate is lifted up, says " you might want to came back with me to get patched up, looks quite painful." eyeing the blood pooling near Spidey's leg.

Under normal circumstances,a chance to see the tower would be something he would jump at but right now, there was a huge risk of having him identity reviled ,so he replies "nah I got somewhere to be right now but thanks for the offer."  
Spider-Man says before shooting a web on top on a building and hurling himself towards it, ignoring the pain and swings away.

By then people have started to gather around and SHEILD van just reached the place but Tony's attention was on the spider swinging away.  
  
Then he asks FRIDAY " FRIDAY you scaned the guy?"  
"Of course boss"  
"Good job girl" says before the face plate covers his face and he blasts away.

In a secret lab:  
The man looks at the video of Spider-Man punching the Beetle to knock him out and began to smile even more.  
"Perfect, just perfect" he states happily  
Behind him, a man with four large metallic hands from behind him says " perfect? But beetle got caught."  
"Ha that suit was just a prototype but-" while eyeing Spider-Man in the video " I think I just found a way to perfect it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's apartment, 7:10pm  
Peter was busy sitting in floor of room and bandaging his wounds before Aunt May shows up and freak up.

Today aunt May had night swift so she would be back late.

The wounds Beetle gave were swallow but were a lot. After cleaning up all the wounds, Peter releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and starts to replay everything that has happened today.

Beetle has been caught and believe it or not, he was the strongest one Peter have ever faced and today, he also met The Tony Stark, who not only saved him but praised him as else.

Peter gets up with a smile but winces because of the wounds and covers up his bandages with his clothes hoping aunt May wouldn't notice them, then again she comes back tired and goes straight to bed so there was a chance he could fool her.

In avengers facility:  
Tony was going through FRIDAY'S scan on Spider-Man.  
"Ah so he is a 9foot, 10 inch and 97 pounds ..." Reading through the scan "kid!?" seeing the estimated age which was 13-16.  
"Spider-Man's a kid?" Tony asked no one in particular, he just couldn't process how a guy who douges bullets and lifts car can only be a kid, and he knew his AI scan can't be wrong because,come on she was made by him, and Tony Stark does not make mistakes that means he Spider-Man was actually a kid, he did knew Spider-Man was on the young side but he assumed that he was somewhere about 25 but he was not even old enough to drive , let alone fighting crimes.

"It would appear sir that indeed Spider-Man happens to be a _kid"_ FRIDAY'S voice broke him from the train of thoughts.

 _"_...yeah you're right Fri" shaking his head, he got up from the chair to get himself a cup of coffee from the kitchen, since others removed his coffee machine from his room as a way to get him out of lab.

On reaching the common room, he noticed only few members were here that was Natasha who was sitting in the sofa reading a magazine and Bruse in the arm chair,tying something in him laptop.  
Bruse looks up from his work to see Tony coming in " ha Tony, you didn't sleep again,did you?"   
Tony roll his eyes "sorry Brucie but a hero got to do what gots to do"  
"Don't give me that, you were suppose to be asleep"  
 _"_ Yeah yeah I will " take out the coffee beans and starts to make himself a cup of coffee.  
"Steve was looking for you Tony." Natasha says without even looking up from the magazine.  
"Really? What does cap want from me?"  
"You only tell me after all you not only caught the Beetle but also managed to meet Spider-Man."  
  
That's when he remembered Spider-Man being just a kid.  
Natasha notices the lack of response and looks at Tony with an eyebrow raised " you okay?"  
 _"_ Of course, why do ya ask?"  
 _"_ Cause it's not so easy to shut you off."  
At that Bruse cracks a smile before Tony glares at him.

 _"_ Well as entertaining this conversation was ...I should get going before cap shows up" Tony picks up the cup of coffee he just made and began's walking towards the door when a new voice cames in.  
"Tony?"  
 _"_ Too late for that" Natasha says in a teasing tone.  
Tony glares at her before facing the super soldier.  
He looks at Tony with an eyebrow raised and appears to be waiting for him to say something but Tony Stark isn't the kind to be intimidated by him.  
 _"_ Are you just going to stand there looking at me like that?" Tony asked after a brief period of the stare down competition.  
Steve rolls his eyes and says "you caught the Beetle,so want to say something about it?"  
Tony thinks for a moment before replying "no, not really, now bye" and starts to walk away before Steve stops him.  
 _"_ We saw the news Tony "  
 _"_ Then I don't have to say anything."  
"No you got to tell me something."  
 _"_ Aww you just wanted to hear my voice huh?"  
Steve glares at him  
 _"_ Alright fine by the time I reached there, Spider-Man and Beetle were already on a fight which is why he couldn't escape the moment I arrived."  
 _"_ So what kind of person was Spider-Man." Bruse ask and Tony winces, he wasn't sure how to tell them that Spidey was literally a teenager.  
 _"_ Well you know, he talks a lot, has super strength and wears ridiculous clothes."  
At that Natasha looks up from the magazine feeling that Tony is holding something back "and...?"  
 _"_ And he is on the young side"  
 _"_ How young?" Steve asks   
_"_ That I however don't know"

Saying that Tony starts to walk towards the door saying "well this was fun but I have things to do so let's talk tomorrow at breakfast"  
 _"_ If you ever show up that is"  
"You know what, for that line ,I will show up and will see the look on your face when you're proven wrong."  
Tony walks of leaving others to look at his retreating form.

Next morning :  
Peter was walking towards his school, most of his wounds are now healed and have ugly bruces in place of them but at least the bleeding stopped, right?

All local news channel had the news of Spider-Man's recent victory and that made him a little proud.

He wanted the school to finish as fast as it can so that he can go back to petrolling  
the city, yesterday he sat the whole night repairing his suit after all and he didn't want to waste his hard work that easily.

On reaching the school, he met Ned and started talking about many topics, including Spider-Man but Peter soon changed the topic , because no matter how proud he may be, talking about yourself is still weird.

Peter also knew that he was a little low on web fluid so he had to make most out of his chemistry class otherwise Spider-Man would be running around the neighborhood rather than swinging.

In the secret layer:  
The four robotic armed man, Otto Octvises, was observing the security footage of Spider-Man and learning his moves.  
"It would seem he is the kind of guy who fights depending on his instincts."  
A creepy smile appears in his otherwise dull face as he comes up with a plan to catch him.

In school , during Biology class:  
The biology teacher had some out of country business to take care of which is why a new substitute teacher suppose to come in .  
After a while a teacher with brown short hair which is nicely combed but only with one arm comes through the door as all students kept talking to each other.  
  
On seeing the teacher, the students quite down and looks at the new teacher who smiles at them brightly.  
"Good morning students I am Professor Conners and I be your new substitute teacher for time being.


	4. Chapter 4

School was over and Peter has to admit Dr.Conners was a great teacher, at least compared to the previous one, too bad he was only a substitute.

Though he couldn't help but notice that there was something bothering him.

Today Aunt May was having a double shift so he went home as fast as he can and changed into his suit.

One of the best things about being Spider-Man was the freedom he gets went swinging around the city.

As he was getting near to the centre of the city, he noticed Dr. Conners standing outside his car which was parked near the OsCorp building.

He stopped for a minute to see what Doctor was doing here and saw him going inside the building. Peter was confused to why Dr.Conners was doing here then his eyes landed on the big screen TV in the city in which J.John.Jamson was going on and on about Spider-Man being a menace.

Peter just rolled his eyes before noticing the time and eyes comically widen.  
"It's 7 already, aunt May will kill me!!!"  
He leaped of the roof of the building and began swinging his way back to his apartment.

From OsCorp building's top floor, the CEO of the company was watching him go.  
Suddenly his assistant came in and said "sir, Dr.Conners is here and he wish to speak with you."  
"Send him in." He said without even turning around.

Dr.Conners came in  
"Mr. Osborn"  
"Welcome Doctor" Norman Osborn turned around with a smile on his face "how was your first day as a school proffersor."  
"Oh it was wonderful, thank you for recommending them about me."  
"It's quite alright, now tell me how far has project regrowth came till now."  
"It's still has minor set backs sir."  
"Set backs?"  
"Yes,the formula is not yet stable"  
"Then what are you waiting for." He said with anger flaring out of his "hurry up and figure it out or you can think of the profession as a school teacher as permanent."  
"Y-yes sir"  
Norman signs and walks to the doctor "doctor we need to perfect this serum, think about all the people who be benefited from this" while eyeing Dr.Conners left sleeve where an arm suppose to be.  
"Your right sir" Dr.Conners replies while holding his left forearm  
"Indeed I am ,now go and perfect the serum.  
Dr.Conners went out of room and Norman turned back to his window.  
His assistant came back in and he asked her "Cecilia, when is Harry coming back?  
"He be arriving end of this week around 2pm sir."  
Hmm okay thank you and what about the man I asked you to bring."  
"He be arriving tomorrow 5pm"  
"Good"

In avengers compound:  
Tony was in his lab for quite a while trying to find out more about Spider-Man and he already knew that the boy was from Queens and goes to Mid Town High as he mostly seen near that area after the school is finished, now the only thing left to do was figure out who he truly was."  
"Boss, Steve Rogers is requesting access."  
"Ha really? What a joy"  
"I don't detect any emotion of happiness in your voice."  
"Because I was being sarcastic, you know what never mind." He huffed in annoyance.  
"As you wish sir, so should I give access to Mr.Rogers."  
"Yeah yeah whatever."  
Tony then his all his previous research as Steve came in.  
"Tony?"  
"Here cap, what can I do for you"  
"You don't remember do you?"  
Tony raises an eyebrow and asks FRIDAY "hey Fri? What is captain righteous talking about."  
Steve rolled his eyes to the nick name.  
"Mr. Rogers was talking about the going to DC to meet senator to negotiate about Sokovai accounts"  
" Ah I remember" Tony said in a childish voice "go ahead without me"  
Steve signs before saying "Tony you need to be there, it's for the avengers."  
"Well I am busy"  
"Doing what" Steve asks with an eyebrow raised.  
Tony bit his tongue before he lets out the truth and replies "it's personal cap and even if we are team mates, I think there is a fine line when it comes to personal"  
Steve sensing the lie replies "look Tony, I am not asking what you are up to because I trust you" Tony looks at Steve with an readable expression as Steve continues but like you said we are team mates and I think this is something where we need you so... please"

Tony looks at Steve with conflict in his eyes and finally gives in "fine, I will meet you near the quinjet in half an hour."  
"Thank you Tony" Steve walks out of the lab as Tony turns back to his computer.  
"FRIDAY , I be gone for a while, you know what to do right?"  
"Indeed Boss"  
"Alright then" makes his way to the door.  
  
In OsCorp lab:  
Dr.Conners was busy perfecting the serum just like Norman asked but in this mind he only thought " _if I perfect this then maybe..."_ holding his left arm was again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making it small , next time I be sure to make it much longer than this


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week since Peter saw Dr.Conners near OsCorp building,he asked Ned about it and found out that he works there (wow! Talk about turn of events).

While Peter was thinking all this, the door of the classroom opened and Dr came in.  
"He looks almost like dead" Ned whispered to him.  
"Yeah"   
For some particular reasons, Dr.Conners have been looking way too tired for the past one week.  
The class started and it was obvious that the guy was trying not to pass out there.

After the class was over, Peter along with Ned and MJ were one of the last people to walk out of the class , heading towards the cafeteria.

Peter suddenly heard some sort of noise that sounded like someone just tripped over inside the classroom and saw Dr.Conners holding the wall, trying to straighten himself but failing miserably.  
"Peter?" MJ asked grabbing his attention back "you okay?"  
"Wha...yeah yeah, I'm okay...you guys go ahead, I will catch up."  
"If you're sure" Ned said  
"Yeah I'm sure." Saying that Peter went back inside the classroom, Ned and MJ looked at each other, before heading to cafeteria, after all Peter's vanishing act was nothing new especially after he became spider man ( but they didn't know that).

Peter walked closure to Dr.Conners and said "um... hey Doctor, do you need any help?"  
Dr. Conners looked at Peter with a suprised look in his face "hey Mr. Parker, thank you but I am completely fine."  
Saying that he attempted to straighten himself but failed to as Peter had to catch him before he fell.  
" _Thank god for super strength."_ Peter thought as he helped Doctor up towards the teacher's chair.  
"Thank you Mr. Parker." Doctor said.  
"Don't mention it." Peter said before his attention was grabbed by the papers lying on the ground which doctor dropped.  
Peter started to pick it up.  
"Don't mind that Mr. Parker , I will pick it up myself, you done enough."  
"That's okay, I want to help." Peter said before his attention was grabbed by one of contents of a paper which was nothing but some chemistry equation.  
"Lizard DNA mutation?"  
Doctor looks at Peter suprised since the title or explation was not given.  
"Yes t-that's right, you can make that much out, huh?"  
"Um... yeah yeah but it looks incomplete." He mummered  
"That's because it is, I been trying my level best to complete it but always failed."  
Peter continue to stare at the paper before taking a pen out of his pocket and starts to write something on the paper.  
"Yeah..but if you do it like this then there might be a chance it would work." Peter mumbled slowly as he continues to correct the problem before handing it over to Doctor.  
Dr.Conners looks at Peter's work before looking at the boy with shock "t-this is correct, I never thought about this, this is ginus!"  
"Thank you Dr.Conners" Peter blushed at the praise and then looks at the clock in the classroom "um.. Dr.Conners, I need to go, my friends are waiting for me."  
"Um.. yeah thank you for your help once again Mr.Parker."  
"Your welcome" Peter says as he walks out of the class as Dr.Conners scans Peter's work once again before a smile creeps on his face.

In avengers compound:  
Tony was in his lab and had returned from DC and promised himself to never go to any meeting ever again.  
He still couldn't believe that the meeting took almost a week because senators were bunch of dougebags that they wouldn't compromise on anything except for gaining complete control on the avengers and some how they made it back to the compound but the accounts was far from over.  
"Hey Fri? Did you completed the work I asked you"  
"Of course boss"  
"Show me then, man do I have to ask for everything here." He said as some information along with a photo of a person or rather a kid stared to appear on the monitor.  
"Indeed boss."  
"Too much sass Fri" before looking at the results " you got to be kidding me, a-are you sure about this Fri?"  
"Yes boss."

Tony scans the result once agent before mummbling "Peter Parker, he is just a kid"  
"So it may seem" a voice came from behind that made him jump.  
Turning around he saw Natasha leaning against the door frame with a smug look on her face.  
"... h-how long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to know Spider-Man's true identity."  
"B-but.." Tony didn't know what to say, not only did he just found out that the guy of lifts buses is only 14 but one of the team members also knows that now.  
Natasha studies his face before saying "I am a spy Tony, I can keep a secret"  
Tony regains his composure and says "yeah I know, but please next time just knock before coming in, there is a reason why this place is called my lab you know, that means it my place."  
"Can't promise you that, especially when you are hiding something."  
"Was it that obvious?"  
"Yes, yes it was" Natasha says before starting to walk out of the room.  
"Hey I know how to lie, I mean I fooled everyone else, right?" Tony said after her.  
"If you say so" Natasha says with a small smile.  
"That didn't answer my question" Tony says before looking at the ceiling "hey fri?I am a good lier right?"  
"Indeed boss" AI replied with amusement in her voice.  
Tony shakes his head in frustration before turning to the monitor "now what do with you?"

In OsCorp building:  
A young boy of 14 heads towards the main office with a big shoulder bag and knocks .  
"Dad? It's me Harry"  
"Come in" a voice comes from inside.

Harry opens the door and sees two people standing near the table discussing something.  
Osborn turned to look at Harry and says " hello Harry, glad you reached, say hello to Mr.Zemo, he our new business partner."   
"Hello Mr.Zemo I am Harry Osborn."  
Harry says as he walks towards them and shakes the man's hand , athe man just nods before looking away.  
"Harry, why don't you go back to the house, I will be back in an hour."  
"Of course dad" Harry says as he walks away feeling a little weirded out by the stranger.  
"So as I said a week ago" Norman said turning towards Demo after Harry was gone "I will give you the all the things you require without much trouble."  
Zemo looks at Osborn before asking "I cannot understand why you are helping me?"  
"I just want to release a new product , a army of robots with the DNA of a very powerful fighter but if Avengers came to know, they will become a hindrance. What about you?"  
"I just want to see the empire fall Mr.Osborn"  
"Then we have a agreement" Norman says as he brings up his hand.  
Zemo looks at his hand before shaking it "of course"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it , next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
